


Coming Soon To Theatres Near You

by tzushi



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Gen, Movie Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzushi/pseuds/tzushi
Summary: A story about Choi Yewon's first job at a movie theater, and the seven other girls who worked there as well.





	Coming Soon To Theatres Near You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulletproofanchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofanchors/gifts).



> my fic for the omg summer fic exchange!!
> 
> prompt: movie theater au; members all work at the movie theater (food, ticket person, etc) anything is good with that, friendship, romance etc

Yewon let out a sigh, staring at herself in the tiny mirror. She straightened out her black and red uniform, reluctantly putting the black hat on her head. She didn't like the hat that much- it didn't go well with the uniform- but whatever. She was getting paid, and that was all that mattered, whether it was minimum wage or not.

Her uniform was a long sleeved maroon button-up shirt with black pants. Whoever designed these uniforms  _clearly_  didn't care. In fact, the person who designed the entire theater must've not cared about it at all. Its name was ' _Shooting Star Theater_ ', and that was just one of the cheesiest names Yewon had ever heard.

Her eyes flicked to the clock. Two minutes until her shift started.

She was nervous. Today was her first day working at this theater, and she heard she would be working with seven other girls. In fact, this was her first job ever. As a fifteen-year-old, she was too young to be hired in many places, but she really needed a job so she took the first job she could.

How was she supposed to get along with seven new girls? From what the manager had told her, she was the youngest out of all of them. Yewon got nervous talking to people in her own grade that she had known for years, let alone seven older girls who she had never even met before.

The minute hand moved to the twelve, meaning it was 5 in the evening. Time for Yewon's shift.

_Bring it on_ , she thought, trying to maintain a positive attitude. She knew it wouldn't keep up, but she could still hope.

With one last sigh, Yewon turned around and pushed the staff room door open. Immediately, noise flooded into her ears.

Kids ran around the theater, shouting at each other, their parents trying to catch them. The games in the arcade contributed to the noise, playing little jingles that were supposed to lure kids to them. Popcorn kernels popped in their machines. The workers at the cash registers were quickly taking orders, filling up cups with soda and bags of popcorn.

It solidly smelled of popcorn- that was it. There was nothing else, the scent of popcorn and butter covering up everything else. It smelled nice, but Yewon knew that it would quickly get old.

For a minute, Yewon stood there, frozen. What was her job again? Where was she supposed to go? Did her shift even start at 5?

"You're Yewon, right?"

The girl almost jumped out of her skin at the voice, and she snapped her head to the side.

A girl with cat-like eyes stood beside her, a small smirk on her face from Yewon's reaction. She chuckled, quirking an eyebrow. "You seem a little jumpy."

"S- sorry," Yewon apologized, slightly bowing her head. "Um- yes- I'm Yewon."

The girl nodded her head, her smirk staying on her face. Yewon felt slightly uncomfortable at her smirk like the girl was plotting something. There was a mischevious look in her eyes as well, which didn't help Yewon feel any better.

The girl held out a hand, palm side up. In the center of her palm was a small metal tag, which read 'Yewon' on it.

"It's your name tag," the girl stated, pointing to her own. She wore it on the right side of her chest. It said 'Jiho'. "Stupid rule, but we're required to wear these. Something about 'customers feeling more comfortable by knowing our names', or something."

Hesitantly, Yewon took the tag, before quickly pinning it onto her shirt.

"Um- Thank you," she said, offering the girl a small smile.

Jiho laughed, her smirk turning into a soft smile. "You need help finding your workplace? I believe you're working at the drink and popcorn station with Seunghee."

"Please," Yewon muttered in reply. Jiho grabbed Yewon's wrist, gently tugging the girl to the counter.

The counter was small, but it was large enough to fit two other girls along with Jiho and Yewon.

"Yo, Seunghee," Jiho called, and a shorter girl spun around from the opposite sides of the counters. She stood in front of two soda machines, an empty cup in her hand. "This is the new girl who's going to be helping you. Her name's Yewon."

Seunghee's eyes lit up, her eyebrows raising. A huge smile grew on her face, and she skipped over. "I'm glad to help!" she happily said.

"Hey, Jiho, I kind of need your help!" the other girl standing behind the counter whined. She had long blonde hair and a long lineup of people standing in front of her register.

"Hold on, Mihyun," Jiho sighed, "I'm helping the cute new girl."

The blonde girl quirked an eyebrow, her eyes moving to Yewon. Immediately, she gave Yewon a gummy smile. "Nice to meet you. My name's Mihyun. But sorry, can't talk right now."

Mihyun quickly turned around, focusing on the man standing in front of her, looking slightly impatient. She continued to take his order, and Jiho sighed, turning to face Yewon.

"Guess I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, Yewon~!" Jiho cooed, the smirk returning to her face. She hopped over to the other register, waving over some of the people at the back of Mihyun's line.

Seunghee walked over to the drinks, motioning for Yewon to follow behind. The girl quickly caught up with Seunghee, stopping at the machines.

"It's pretty simple," Seunghee started. She pointed to a small screen, and Yewon watched as the words ' _Large Pepsi_ ' and ' _Medium Popcorn_ ' appeared on the screen. Seunghee pointed to Mihyun and Jiho. "Those two girls take the orders and the items that we're supposed to get appear on here. We get what it tells us to, and set it on the far counter. The customers will then pick up their food and drinks from there."

Yewon nodded her head, slightly shocked at how simple it seemed.

"This machine right here," Seunghee said, patting the soda machine, "He's been my good friend for the past few months. He's a good listener. If you ever need someone to talk to, he's right here for you."

The younger girl fell silent, staring at the machine in silence.

That explained why Seunghee was so nice. She was _insane_.

"Just kidding~!" the girl laughed, removing her hand. "Really, though, some advice. Beware of Jiho. She may have  _seemed_  nice, but that girl is a demon."

Yewon looked over to Jiho, who happily talked to the customer in front of her. She looked back to Seunghee, raising an eyebrow. "She is?"

"She is  _mean_ ," Seunghee whined, crossing her arms with a pout. "That girl-"

"Shouldn't you be doing your work, Seung?" a voice called, and the two girls glanced to the right.

A girl stood there, wearing the theater uniform. She leaned against the counter, a frown on her face. This girl was probably even shorter than Seunghee, and she had shoulder length brown hair, wearing it in an apple hairstyle. She looked like a child, in Yewon's opinion.

Seunghee sighed. "Hyejin, you literally never do your job. Don't tell me to do mine."

"Um," Yewon started, poking Seunghee's arm. "I thought I was the youngest that worked here. Is Hyejin new too?"

Seunghee watched Yewon with a blank look before she began to crack up. She laughed so hard that she couldn't breathe, and she banged her fist against the side of the soda machine as she gasped for breath.

Hyejin simply looked offended, her lips forming a pout.

"I am  _twenty_ ," Hyejin stated, her eyebrows furrowed. "The second oldest here!"

Yewon's eyes widened, and her heart sunk. Oh no. She already got on one of the worker's bad sides.

"Oh- I'm so sorry!" Yewon immediately apologized, waving her arms around as she tried to find what to say. "I- I just thought, because your hair-"

Hyejin gave a soft laugh, shaking her head side to side. "Don't worry about it. It happens a lot more than you would think. My name is Hyejin, and I'm one of the two cleaners. I usually just sit here most of the time, and let Hyojung clean the tables and the theaters."

Just as Hyejin said that another girl walked over, her lips pursed.

"Hyejin,  _please_ , help me clean that table," the girl said, looking mildly upset. "One kid purposely dumped, like, three drinks on that table, and I can't clean it up by myself."

Her eyes moved to Yewon before she went silent. She looked to Seunghee for an explanation.

"This is Yewon," Seunghee introduced the girl. "She just started working here today. She's gonna help me with my job~!"

The girl looked back to Yewon, smiling. Her eyes turned to crescents upon doing so, and Yewon could've sworn that she went blind from the girl's smile. She reached out a hand over the table. "Hello, Yewon! My name is Hyojung. I'm the oldest of the girls who work around here."

Yewon hesitantly grabbed Hyojung's hand, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you too..."

Hyojung's smile grew even larger (which Yewon thought was impossible), before she turned back to Hyejin, the smile remaining on her face.

"Come on now, Hyejin. I need your help," the girl said and didn't give time for Hyejin to retort. She grabbed the girl's hand, tugging her away from the counter and towards a sitting area just beside the arcade.

Seunghee laughed, watching the two girls go. Once they disappeared out of sight, she looked back to Yewon.

"Ready to start?"

Yewon gave a nervous laugh. "I guess so."

-

Their work continued for almost seven hours, all of their shifts ending at 11:30 at night. Other cleaners were supposed to come in and clean the rest of the theater, while the girls could leave.

Yewon and Seunghee were the last two to go back into the staff room because Seunghee was showing Yewon how to turn off some of the machines in case she ever got the very last shift. When they did go into the room, there were two girls who Yewon had yet to meet: one girl with short, black hair, and a doll-like girl with long brown hair.

Most of the girls sat around at a small table. There weren't enough seats, so Mihyun and the doll-like girl were leaning against the wall, having a small conversation of their own.

"Oh? Who's this?" the doll-like girl asked, her eyes moving to Yewon upon the two girls' entrance. Her voice held a child-like tone, making it seem as if she was talking like a toddler- but not in a bad way. Yewon found it kind of cute.

"That's Yewon," Mihyun replied, a smile on her face. "She's just moved here. The youngest out of all of us."

The doll-like girl also smiled, offering Yewon a small nod. "It's nice to meet you, Yewon. I'm Shiah. I work at the ticket booth."

The other short-haired girl had watched this interaction in silence, her eyes following Yewon. When Yewon looked over to her, she offered the younger girl a small smile.

"I'm Yoobin," she introduced herself. "I also work at the ticket booth."

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Yewon said with her signature nervous smile on her face. "I can't wait to work with all of you."

-

The first month was rough.

It wasn't at first. In the beginning, Yewon really enjoyed working there. Working with Seunghee was lots of fun, and they always had silly conversations while they worked. The girls that Yewon worked with were all funny, and they made time pass by faster.

Except, sometimes they got... How could Yewon explain it?

A little  _crazy_.

It seemed that Mihyun, Seunghee, and Jiho were the types of friends that showed their affection by teasing each other. They would always call each others names, Mihyun and Jiho would throw popcorn kernels at Seunghee while the girl worked- One time they even tried to shove Seunghee into the popcorn machine!

Hyejin was a strange girl. At first, she seemed like the most normal, but she was far off. She always slacked off on her job, always hanging around at the counter and chatting with the girls behind it. Because of that, Yewon got to know Hyejin pretty well. She was the type of person that was quiet but seemed to know everything about you and more. Yewon believed that it was safe to assume that she's a psychic.

Shiah and Yoobin seemed to be done with all of the other girls 24/7. Mihyun and Jiho seemed to favor bothering those two girls as well: Mihyun with Shiah and Jiho with Yoobin. And _god_ , did those two end Mihyun and Jiho's banter quickly. As soon as the two girls approached the girls that worked in the ticket booth, Shiah and Yoobin would somehow find a way to stop their oncoming attacks before they even made them. Yoobin even locked herself inside of her ticket booth once and closed the curtains so Jiho couldn't come in or see her.

Lastly, Hyojung, the oldest girl. She seemed to take control most of the time. When things got a bit too crazy, she would calm the girls down. Other times she would be the one to rile them up. Hyojung was also a target of the other three girls behind the counter. Unlike Hyejin, she seemed to take her job more seriously. She would be the one to drag the girl to do her job.

Nevertheless, it was Yewon's job, and she couldn't just quit. And hey, these girls weren't so bad. They may be crazy, but they made the job more interesting. They gave her something to look forward to every few days.

She was glad she found a job she could actually enjoy.

-

Today was a slow day. Not a lot of customers were coming in because there weren't many new movies, the theater was unpopular, and today all of their shifts were early. Most of them were half asleep, not completely focused on what they were doing.

Shiah and Yoobin were having a quiet conversation through the walkie-talkies they were given, even though their booths were right beside each other. Hyojung and Hyejin were playing a heated basketball shooting game. Seunghee was leaning against the counter, her head in her palm. Mihyun and Jiho were muttering things to each other, also behind the counter, and Yewon was having a break in the sitting area.

"Ha! I told you I'm better!" Hyejin exclaimed from the arcade, before she came running out, a fist pumped in the air. "Take that!"

Hyojung followed behind the girl, walking with her head hung low.

Mihyun casually walked over to the popcorn machine, pulling the door open. Jiho skipped over with her signature smirk on her face. Her mischievous eyes were glued to Seunghee, who was staring off into space. She just so happened to be facing them.

The blonde girl picked up a piece of popcorn, tossing it at Seunghee. It harmlessly bounced off of the side of the girl's head. She didn't react, either not noticing or not caring.

Jiho grabbed a piece, throwing it a bit harder than Mihyun had. It caused the same reaction. She frowned, grabbing a handful. She threw it at Seunghee, one piece of popcorn hitting Seunghee in her open eye.

Seunghee let out a shout, bringing a hand to her eye. "Hey! Kim Jiho, why would you do that?!"

"What?" Jiho questioned, her eyes widening as she feigned innocence. "That was Mihyun."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. "What-"

Seunghee threw herself on Mihyun, taking both of the girls to the tiled ground. Her left eye was shut, a single tear falling from it.

"You could've taken my eye out!"

"It wasn't me!" Mihyun exclaimed, trying to push Seunghee off of her. The girl refused to move.

Yewon looked over to Hyojung, not knowing what to do.

The older girl only shrugged her shoulders, still moping around after losing that basketball game.

"Ladies! Don't be so loud!" the manager shouted from the upper floor. "Get back to work!"

Everyone fell silent, all of their attention snapping to the manager.

The rest of the day was slow as well.

-

"Hey Shiah," Jiho called, peeking her head into Shiah's ticket booth. She pointed to the ticket scanner. "Can I-"

"No," Shiah replied, not even letting the younger girl finish her question.

The younger girl frowned, casting Shiah a glare, before spinning around and walking over to Yoobin's booth.

Mihyun proceeded to enter Shiah's booth. "Can I have it~?"

Shiah watched Mihyun with an unreadable expression, before letting out a small sigh and lifting the small scanner. She handed it to Mihyun.

"Please don't let the manager find out and skin me alive," she said, sparing a small glance to the blocked off stairway.

"I won't~!"

As Mihyun skipped out of the booth, she shot a victorious smile at Jiho, who now held Yoobin's ticket scanner. Her eyebrows furrowed, hurt appearing on her features.

"Shiah, you gave it to  _her_ , but not me?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Yoobin probably wouldn't give hers to me," Mihyun pointed out, shrugging her shoulders.

Seunghee walked over, an eyebrow raised. "And what are you planning on doing with those scanners?"

Jiho raised it, pointing it at Seunghee's forehead. She pressed the small button, and a red light momentarily flashed on Seunghee's forehead. Jiho's smirk appeared on her face. She then turned to Mihyun. "This means war."

"What-"

Jiho pointed the scanner at the blonde, pressing the button. The red light flashed in Mihyun's eyes, momentarily blinding the girl. Mihyun let out a shout, bringing a hand to her eyes.

"Here they go again," Yoobin sighed, rolling her eyes.

Seunghee snatched the scanner from Mihyun's hands. "I'll avenge you, Mihyun!"

She rapidly pressed the button towards Jiho, but Jiho had taken off, running away from the girl. Seunghee shot off towards her, Mihyun standing in place, her hand over her eyes.

Jiho jumped over the counter, spinning around and pointing the scanner at Seughee.

Yewon watched the situation in shock. When she saw Seunghee running full speed towards the counter, she immediately ducked, taking cover underneath it.

Meanwhile, Hyojung and Hyejin watched from the seating area, unsure on what to do. Hyejin pushed the older girl forwards, whispering, " _Do something before they get us in trouble_!"

Shiah exited the ticket booth with a sigh, walking over to the still frozen blonde. She took the girl's hands away from her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Mihyun pouted. "No."

Yoobin rolled her eyes, looking to the front doors of the theater. Only one more hour of this. Only  _one more_ , and they'd be done for the day.

"Guys, please stop," Hyojung awkwardly called, watching as Seunghee attempted to dive over the counter, landing on it and sliding over the edge. "We're going to get in trouble."

"Oh, Yewon! Hi!" Seunghee exclaimed, now laying on the ground beside the counter. "What're you doing down here?"

Jiho pressed the button on the scanner once more, causing a red light to flash just below Seunghee's eyes. Without waiting for a response from the youngest, Seunghee jumped up, almost hitting her head on the bottom of the counter.

"Bring it-"

" _Ladies_!"

At the manager's voice, everyone froze.

"We'll get back to work..." Hyojung called to the woman. The response from the manager was a door slamming shut.

Jiho cracked up, setting the scanner down on the counter. "I win."

Seunghee huffed a sigh. "Shut up, Jiho."

-

Yewon let out a sigh, pushing the door to the movie theater open. She had been busy all day, and she didn't want to have to stay out until almost midnight when she had school the next day.

Inside of the theater, Shiah stood outside of her ticket booth, having a small conversation with Yoobin. At the sound of the door opening, both of the girls looked over.

"Oh, hey Yewon," Yoobin greeted, waving a hand. "You're a bit early today."

"Am I?" Yewon questioned, checking her watch. It was only 4:30. She had been out with some of her friends after school and decided to come to work after they split up. "I guess I am. Why are you two here so early?"

Shiah pressed her lips together. "Our shift starts earlier than everyone else's, but no movies are playing right now, so we have nothing to do. Hyojung and Hyejin are here, too. They're cleaning one of the theaters right now."

"But the other girls should be arriving here soon because I think the 'behind the counter' shifts begin at 4:45," Yoobin stated, motioning to the counter that was being run by two unknown boys and a girl that was completely unfamiliar to Yewon.

Yewon hummed, nodding her head. "I guess I'll just wait until my shift starts, then."

"Oh, let's go to the roof!" Shiah said, her eyes lighting up.

The youngest girl furrowed her eyebrows. "We can go on the roof?"

Yoobin nodded her head. "There's an 'emergency staircase' that leads to the roof. It says it will set off an alarm if you open it, but it really won't."

"Yeah, and it has such a pretty view of the city!" Shiah added, a smile on her face. "Let's go~!"

Yewon nodded her head, and the two girls headed further into the theater, Yewon following behind. They turned right down a hallway of theaters, before reaching the door in the very back. There was a red sign that read 'EXIT', and a smaller sign on the door that stated that an alarm would go off if opened. As the two girls said, upon opening the door, no alarm sounded.

They headed up the small flight of stairs, before reaching the large metal door at the top. It also stated that an alarm would go off if it was opened.

Shiah pushed the door open, seemingly struggling as she did so, and the cool autumn breeze flooded into the stairway. Yewon stepped out onto the roof, her eyes widening at the sight.

Now, the movie theater wasn't that tall. It couldn't give you as good a view as taller buildings could, but the view was still pretty. It was set in a more remote area of the city, further away from the large skyscrapers and office buildings. That meant that from the roof of the theater, you could see the buildings in the distance, with the sun setting right behind them.

"Wow," Yewon gasped, and that was all she could get out.

"Right~?" Yoobin asked, walking out behind her. "It's not what you expected from this dumb theater, huh?"

Yewon laughed. "Not at all."

Shiah walked over to the edge, looking over the side. "This is where we all come when someone has a birthday, or we're celebrating something," she stated. "We celebrate it up here because it's away from all of the people downstairs, it has a nice view, and we're the only people who can come upstairs."

"It really is nice," Yewon said, nodding her head. "I can't wait to celebrate something with all of you, then."

"We'll make sure to celebrate something soon," Shiah smiled, sparing Yewon a glance.

Yoobin frowned, checking the time on her phone. "I know we haven't spent much time up here, but we should probably head down soon. The manager doesn't really like when we go on her without her permission."

Yewon let out a sigh, wanting to stay just a bit longer, but she nodded her head. "Alright."

With reluctance, the group headed downstairs.

-

Four months in, Yewon finally had a full conversation with the manager.

The woman was an older lady, probably almost at retirement age. Her gray hair was short, and she always wore cardigans that had cat patterns on them. Her face was small, and she had beady eyes with large circular glasses. She  _looked_  like a friendly old lady, but she wasn't. She was probably a demon spawn, from what Yewon had heard from the other girls and had seen herself.

The woman was  _always_  in her office, so Yewon rarely saw her. On the rare days that she did, it was because the woman was sticking her head out of her office door and shouting at them to be quiet. So, when they had their conversation, Yewon was called up to her office. It was fairly empty except for the desk and chair, but the desk was full of photos of cats and adults who were most probably grandchildren.

Yewon's conversation with the woman was probably the one time the lady was friendly. She only asked about Yewon's time at the theater so far, and if the 'mean old co-workers' were treating her kindly. She talked to Yewon as if she was a baby, but then again, the seven girls occasionally did that too. Yet, their way was more endearing, and this lady's was more in a 'she's too young to understand, so I have to make it easier to comprehend' way.

After Yewon had insisted that 'yes, the girls are treating Yewon  _perfectly_ , and no, Jiho hadn't tried to shove her into the claw machine in the arcade', the woman ended their conversation and sent Yewon back downstairs.

As soon as Yewon took the last step off of the stairs, the girls rushed over to her and started bombarding her with questions, save for Mihyun, Seunghee, and Shiah, who were doing their jobs.

"Why did she want to see you?" Jiho asked, her eyes wide. "Are you alright? Did she fire you?"

"Did she try to show you pictures of her cats?" Hyejin questioned, looking slightly fearful. "She did that to me once. I was in there for  _hours_ , Yewon!"

Yewon laughed at the girls, shaking her head side to side. "I'm fine. She just asked me how my job is going, and if you're treating me alright," Yewon explained. She looked to Hyejin, slightly confused. "And she didn't show me any cat photos."

Hyejin sighed in relief. Hyojung soothingly rubbed the girl's back, slowly nodding her head in understanding. Yewon didn't bother to ask.

Jiho's eyes widened. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Did you mention the time I accidentally dumped three cups of soda on your head? Because you  _know_  that was meant for Mihyun and Seunghee-"

"I said that you're treating me fine," Yewon replied,  cutting the girl off. "I never mentioned anything that we do besides our jobs. You're all safe."

"Oh, thank god-"

"Back to work!" the manager's annoyingly high pitched voice shouted.

Shiah threw her hands up in the air. "How does she catch us talking  _every time_?"

" _Now_!"

Yewon let out a small sigh, looking around at the group.

Hyojung gave a small laugh. "Let's go."

And so, they did as ordered.

-

The seven girls sat on the roof of the theater, silently talking to each other and joking around. In their hands, they held stolen cups from behind the counter, along with unpaid for soda. It's not like the manager would notice it missing, though.

"Well, it's been six months since Yewon got her job," Hyojung stated, looking out at the busy city. "Honestly, I'm surprised you've stayed this long. I thought you would have left after a few days of joining."

Yewon gave a small laugh, deciding not to mention that she had considered quitting  _many_  times for the first month.

"I'm surprised Jiho didn't scare you off," Seunghee said, pressing her lips together.

"She  _loves_  me. She wouldn't leave because of me," Jiho scoffed. "If anyone, she'd leave because of Mihyun."

The blonde girl frowned. "Hey, I was nice to her. Why would I make her leave?"

Yewon shook her head. "I wouldn't leave because of any of you. You girls are the reason that I enjoy work."

"Aw, how sweet~!" Yoobin cooed, pinching the younger girl's cheeks. "You're so kind, Yewon."

Yewon gave a small laugh, pushing Yoobin's hands away.

Hyejin pressed her lips together. "What about the annoying customers? I've seen  _all_  of you getting sassed by some rude customers multiple times. Didn't they make you want to leave?"

Yewon thought back to the multiple people who hadn't treated her that well. There was the man who shouted at Yewon for no reason- something about his dog dying- but Seunghee stepped in before it could get any worse. There was also the little girl who almost stole a drink while Mihyun was trying to fix her broken cash register. When Yewon called to her before she could steal it, she started lashing out at Yewon. Mihyun was quick to calm the girl down and get her to pay, saving Yewon from getting screamed at.

"Mihyun, Seunghee, and Jiho usually stepped in before it got serious, so not really," Yewon stated, glancing to the three girls. They all offered her kind smiles.

"And what about the hours of free time that we had? Didn't you ever get bored?" Yoobin pressed, quirking an eyebrow. "I mean, Jiho  _constantly_  complains about being bored but she should really consider herself lucky. I barely get free time because the manager can see my booth from her office. How do you handle it?"

"I do homework, or chat with Hyojung and Hyejin," Yewon stated, giving a small laugh. "They're always hanging out by the counter. And sometimes I head over to you and Shiah to talk when I want to get away from  _them_ ," she said, nodding her head towards the three girls she worked with.

"Well," Hyojung started, holding up her paper cup filled with soda, "Let's have another good six months together, yeah?"

Shiah nodded her head, following the oldest's actions. With a small smile, she said, "Another six months of the 'behind the counter' ruckus."

Jiho immediately lifted her cup at that, laughing. "I'm up for more ruckus behind the counter. Another six months of throwing popcorn kernels at Seunghee."

Said girl's eyes widening, and she shook her head side to side. "How about another six months of Mihyun and Jiho  _not_ being mean to me? Is that possible?" she questioned, looking around at the group. Her voice was serious, but there was a smile on her lips, and laughter in her eyes.

"I can cheers to another six months of slacking off," Hyejin added, joining in. She lifted her cup, smirking as Hyojung shot her a teasing glare.

Yoobin took in a deep breath, before letting it out in a laugh. She lifted her cup, looking to Jiho with a smirk. "Another six months of watching Jiho's attempts at sneaking into the manager's office."

"Another six months of sneaking into Shiah's ticket booth and scaring her every time she enters," Mihyun laughed, Shiah teasingly hitting her shoulder. She also lifted her cup.

Everyone looked to Yewon, the last one to speak. They watched her with expectant eyes, knowing she'd join in.

"You're all so cheesy," Yewon said, her voice growing red at all of the attention. She lifted her own cup, completing the small circle of their drinks. "Another six months of dealing with all of you."

"Cheers!" they chorused, before laughing and pulling their drinks back.

Yewon looked around at the girls, watching as they laughed and joked around with each other, simply enjoying their time together.

Brought together by their jobs at a cheesily named movie theater, yet they all became close friends. Yewon was surprised that six months had passed by so quickly. It felt like yesterday was her first day when she felt terrified and unsure of what to expect. Now that she thought about it, there was nothing to be scared for.

She couldn't have asked for better coworkers. Even though it was wild at times, and there were the days where everything was silent and they barely got to interact, even when the manager was chewing them out for something done wrong, Yewon enjoyed it because  _these girls_  were there.

So here's to another six months, a whole year,  _the rest of her life_ , spent with these girls. She won't mind. Bring it on.


End file.
